


Are you ready (for a perfect storm)

by mistygayy



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, Supernatural AU - Freeform, also known as the lost girl au no one asked for, stemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: She’s not sure where they’re taking her, and though she’s done a good job at hiding it, Stacie has been panicking ever since they threw the hood over her head. One minute she was walking with Beca, and the next, the redhead was whistling...WHISTLING and suddenly her head was throbbing and she was dropping to her knees.





	Are you ready (for a perfect storm)

**Author's Note:**

> written for rare pair week 2018 day 4: supernatural au. (okay, so i'm late)
> 
> this was actually a lot longer-- but i couldn't get it how i wanted it and until i really figure out a plot that isn't directly taken from Lost Girl, there won't be more of it. I just wanted to get this out, though-- so I wrote the middle of the fic and used it here. 
> 
> the stemily is light in this, it was meant to have the potential to be a lot more. (And there was supposed to be side TT, but like i said... and the fact that i was pressed for time, blahblah) anyway, if you're a lost girl fan, you'll recognize some of the dialogue. if you do want me to continue this as I had planned, let me know-- it'll kick my ass into gear to plan it more.

She’s not sure where they’re taking her, and though she’s done a good job at hiding it, Stacie has been panicking ever since they threw the hood over her head. One minute she was walking with Beca, and the next, the redhead was whistling... _ WHISTLING _ and suddenly her head was throbbing and she was dropping to her knees. 

 

“Where are we taking her?” Stacie hears one of them as they continue to drag her by the arms. 

 

“To the ash. She insists on an audience.” The other one answers. 

 

There’s an audible winse to her right. “Yeesh, sucks to be her.”

 

Stacie grunts as she continues to resist (jesus, these chicks were strong). “Guys, seriously-- where is my friend?!”

 

No answer. 

 

“Okay, at least-- take off the hood, yeah?”

 

“You claustrophobic or something?” The one on her right asks. 

 

“You guys have no idea what you’re dealing with.” Stacie practically growls, refusing to let on how freaked out she is. There’s a painful jab to her left side and she grunts. “Okay! Just take off the hood, damn it!”

 

“Calm down!” 

 

“I’m not saying anything without a lawyer!” The hood is finally ripped off and Stacie practically sags in relief. 

 

“Lawyer?” Stacie glances over to the redhead who looks confused. 

 

“Is she serious?” The blonde queries as they finally come to a halt.

 

“I know my rights, ass--” Stacie trails off as she finally looks around. She’s definitely not in a police station. The room is large and white with a throne in the center, where a blonde haired woman in a slim fitting dress sits, two muscled men in black stand at her sides. “What the hell is this place?” Stacie asks as the two women holding her, force her down into a chair facing the blonde woman. 

 

“I don’t understand your obstinacy,” The regal looking blonde, starts. “You _ know _ the rules.” 

 

Stacie frowns, brows furrowing. “What rules? Where the hell am I? Who are you?”

 

“The ash, of course.” The woman replies, canting her head to one side as she stands and moves toward Stacie. “Now, name your clan.”

 

“My cla--” Stacie shakes her head. “I don’t have a clan!”

 

The woman-- the ash, quirks a brow. “Stop being so stubborn, just name your clan…”

 

Stacie rolls her eyes. “For the last time, lady-- I don’t have a clan! Or bagpipes, or haggis! I’m not freakin’ Scottish!” Off to the side, Stacie hears the redhead chuckle, while the blonde elbows her. “I mean, what the hell kind of cops are you? What is this place?”

 

“I’m starting to think she’s not faking it.” The redhead says, piercing blue eyes seeming to study Stacie. 

 

“Faking it? That’s just-- that’s great.” She sighs and tugs on her restraints. 

 

The ash steps closer, brows furrowed. “Child,” She hedges. “Do you truly not know what you are?” She leans in closer. 

 

Stacie narrows her eyes slightly. “What am I?” She asks darkly, before she rears her head back and headbuts the woman in front of her. The ash stumbles back with a grunt and before Stacie can even blink, there’s a animalistic growl and a flash of blonde, and suddenly Stacie’s chair is tipping back and there are sharp fangs in her face and glowing amber eyes staring into her soul. The blonde cop hovers over her, snarling and for a split second Stacie thinks she’s going to rip out her throat, but all she does is growl. “Forget about me, what the hell are you?” 

 

Before anyone can say or do anything else, the doors are opening and a tall brunette in a lab coat is entering, looking apologetic and anxious all at once. “I’m sorry-- but the morrigan insists on seeing her.” And then as if it hadn’t happened, the blonde is righting Stacie’s chair and her eyes are back to their original forest green, her face no longer curled up in a snarl. 

 

The ash frowns as a man with salt and pepper hair enters, a few muscled men following behind him. “You weren’t invited.” 

 

“I know, and my feelings are deeply hurt.” He places a hand to his heart before he rolls his eyes. “Cut the shit, Gail. Word has it that somebody’s kill was improperly dumped in your territory last night. And not by a local. It’d be nice to know if we had a new player in town.”

 

“We’re handling it.” The blonde cop practically growls. 

 

The man turns to raise an eyebrow at her before he rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I don’t speak to the help.”

 

Stacie sighs tiredly. “Yeah, okay, can somebody just tell me what the fuck is going on?”

 

“Emily, take her to the lab.” The ash commands. 

 

“Grab her.” The man commands. One of his men moves toward Stacie but before he can even take one step forward, there’s a flash and suddenly the blonde cop is grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and holding him up as if he isn’t three times her size, fangs out and eyes glowing amber, a snarl ripping from her throat. 

 

“ENOUGH!” The ash yells, and immediately the woman sets him down, her features returning to normal in the blink of an eye. The ash then turns to the man-- the morrigan. “Emily needs to examine the girl.” She says in a more calmer tone. 

 

The long legged brunette girl-- Emily moves toward Stacie before bending slightly, features soft and pleading. “Please, come with me?” She gently loops her arm through Stacie’s and helps her up, before guiding her out of the large room. 

 

\--

 

“So,” Stacie starts as she lets her shirt fall onto the table she’s currently sitting on. “What are you checking me for?” 

 

“Brands.” Emily says as her fingers brush against Stacie’s bare back to move aside her long hair. “The different clans mark themselves in different ways.” She says as the pads of her fingers trail down her spine. Stacie has to repress a shiver. 

 

Emily slowly moves to face Stacie and her coffee brown eyes slowly rake over Stacie’s naked form before they quickly move back up to her face. “My stars, you’re gorgeous.” Stacie quirks a brow, smirking in amusement. The moment Emily realizes what she says, a blush colors her cheeks and she clears her throat. “I--I meant that in a purely professional way.”

 

“It’s fine,” Stacie says with a slight shrug, though internally her heart is tripping over itself. She bites her lower lip for a moment as Emily continues to look her over. “I-- uh-- I kind of have that effect on people.” She smiles coyly while Emily’s blush seems to deepen. 

 

“Ah, yes-- well that would certainly fit my hypothesis on you.” She says as she shoves her hands into her lab coat pockets. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

Emily nods, before she takes a steadying breath. “Would you mind if I asked you some incredibly personal questions?”

 

Stacie’s lips quirk in a half smirk. “Well, all questions seem kind of personal when you’re in your birthday suit, so…”

 

Blushing once more, Emily nods and clears her throat. “Right, of course.” She chuckles nervously. “Sorry.”

 

“I’ll answer yours if you answer mine.” Emily just nods her head, giving Stacie the go-ahead. 

 

“What the hell were those-- things out there?”

 

“They’re fae…” Emily replies, pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “An evolutionary branch that predates on humans.”

 

Stacie is quiet for a moment before she meets Emily’s gaze. “So, am I fae?”

 

Emily nods slightly. “Yes, well-- that’s your genus, not your species…”

 

“Gonna need you to elaborate a little more, here.” Stacie says.

 

“Oh, well-- Fae is a general classification, there are many different types.” Emily replies, factually. 

 

Stacie nods as she studies Emily’s features for a moment. “So, then-- what type are you?”

 

Emily giggles a little, nose scrunching up cutely. “The insatiably curious human doctor type. I’m just in it for the science.”

 

Smirking, Stacie lofts a brow. “Ohh, kinky.”

 

Giggling again, Emily glances away, cheeks tinging pink. 

 

Stacie’s smile fades slightly as she sighs. “And now, for the million dollar question-- what kind of Fae am I?”

 

Emily’s brows furrow slightly as she seems to go over something in her head. “I examined your kill from last night, and based on your feeding signature, you’re--”

 

“I’m a what?”

 

“You’re a succubus.” Emily finishes as she faces Stacie once more. 

 

Stacie frowns. “Can you fix it?”

 

Emily cants her head to one side, a soft little smile on her face. “There’s nothing to fix. You’re a perfect biological specimen of your kind.”

 

“Who has a habit of waking up next to dead lovers.” Stacie smiles ruefully while Emily frowns. “I mean if that’s not sick, then I want a second opinion.”

 

“We can help you learn to control it… if you like.” Emily offers, as she hands Stacie her shirt back.

 

A sudden burst of hope fills Stacie. “You-- that’s-- that’s possible?”

 

Emily beams. “Definitely! If you’d been born in a clan, you’d have been taught by now.” She taps her chin gently in thought. “You’d still have to feed, but you wouldn’t always have to kill. You deserve a normal life, and we can give that to you.”

 

“What’s the catch?” Stacie asks warily. 

 

Sighing softly, Emily glances away. “The fae are divided. The light, and the dark. I’d presume they’d want you to join one of them before I can offer you much help.” 

 

Stacie frowns slightly. She doesn’t want anything to do with those freaks out there. Reaching forward, she gently takes Emily’s hand and rubs softly until a soft, pink glow appears. Emily’s eyes suddenly bore into Stacie’s. “I know what you’re doing.” She says quietly. 

 

Raising a brow, Stacie slips off the table. “Do you want me to stop?” It’s the first time she’s ever really offered an out for someone, and she briefly wonders if Emily will be able to resist her long enough to answer of her own free will. 

 

“N-no.” Emily mumbles, ready and willing to follow Stacie wherever she takes her. 

 

Of course just as she heads toward the door, the two cops from before enter. The blonde smirks. “You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?”

 

Stacie sighs and shrugs. “A girl can dream.” She turns to Emily and offers an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I had to try.”

 

Emily shakes her head. “N-no. It was good-- I mean-- informative.” Stacie sighs as the blonde handcuffs her again and they start to lead her out. “H-hey, Chloe-- Aubrey, where are they taking her?”

 

“Glass factory.” The blonde, Aubrey replies. 

 

Emily frowns. “Why?”

 

“Neutral territory. They’re gonna give her the test.” Chloe, the redhead says. 

 

Stacie glances between the two women, dread filling her. Emily balks. “What? Without training? That’s--  _ insane! _ ”

 

Aubrey shrugs. “Not our call, Emily.” 

 

Emily’s brows scrunch up in concern as she meets Stacie’s gaze. She can tell the leggy scientist wants to protest further, hand flying up to the strange necklace around her neck. “Oh, stars…” She mumbles, worriedly. 

 

Stacie smiles sadly, a gentle warmth overshadowing her anxieties at the evident concern for her. “Hey, no worries, doc. I’ll see you soon.” 

 

The scientist smiles sadly, lip getting caught between teeth. “I hope so.” 

 

And Stacie does too. She takes one last look at the beautiful, awkward brunette, drawing as much strength as she can from it, before they haul her away. 

  
  
  



End file.
